<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath of a Skirmish by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044051">The Aftermath of a Skirmish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Guro, Snuff, heart guro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to Askr after her failed mission, Summer Robin accepts the punishment for her failure.<br/>Robin gets her heart ripped out with her trident<br/>Tharja asks to die to join her beloved, Lyn shooting her with a number of arrows<br/>A heartbroken Minerva takes out her loss on Olwen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath of a Skirmish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olwen's scene was based on Veiled's drawing of her that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/65540650</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin stumbled through the portal leading back to Askr. On the other side, she saw Minerva waiting for her. The Macedonian princess continued to stare at the portal, expecting others to follow Robin, but Robin was the only one to go through it.</p><p>Eventually, Minerva understood that no one else was coming. “Where is Hinoka?” She asked, desperately hoping that the most obvious answer wouldn't turn out to be true.<br/>“She… She's dead.” Robin replied, and watched with regret as the pain of loss showed up on Minerva’s face.<br/>“Can you tell me how she died?” Minerva asked her, and Robin weighed her options. Kiran wanted her to report to him straight away after coming back from her mission, but she was the only one who could recap Hinoka’s final moments to her beloved. And odds were that Kiran would kill her immediately after learning that she failed. Excitement filled her for a moment as she thought of that, but she forced herself to sound sorrowful as she replied: “All right, I will tell you what I've seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva seemed to be taking her story quite well, Robin noted. At least on the surface, that was. Taking just one look into Minerva’s red eyes revealed a flurry of emotions that were eating away at her from the inside. Still, Robin was done with her story, so she prepared to leave. As she was leaving, she could see Minerva staring blankly at the portal, the wyvern rider’s brain obviously very busy with something. Robin could only hope that she'd be okay with what she learned, since she wouldn't be around to see what Minerva was going to do with that knowledge.</p><p>Entering Kiran’s room, she couldn’t help but feel a bit afraid. She was certain that he would kill her, and she was also certain that she’d enjoy it, but her survival instinct begged her not to do it. And yet, despite that, she still walked through the door, sharing a nod with Lyn as the green haired woman looked at her, her attention briefly going away from the bow that she had been cleaning up.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have to report that my mission into the Sacred World was a failure. The soldiers under my control have been wiped out, and the Emblian Empire still holds control over it.” Kiran couldn’t help feeling disappointed with her. He had been hoping that if the girl used to work as a tactician, she would be able to carry out her mission well. Still, there was another use for her if she couldn’t do that.</p><p>“You already know what that means for you, then.” He spoke out to her, and Robin felt her excitement rising as Kiran’s words confirmed what she had been expecting. “If I may offer a suggestion: after you’re done with my body, please have it roasted and have someone eat it. I spent so much time discussing how it would feel to be roasted with Corrin, and I find the idea of giving my dead body another use really interesting.” Robin spoke out as she removed the cloak from her back, letting it slide off her back. She could tell her pussy was quite wet as she spoke these words, excited to finally say them outloud for real instead of simply playing around. She anticipated an order to get naked anyways, and she preemptively kicked her brown boots off her legs, as well as undid the belt on her waist and another one on her right thigh, leaving her just in her purple swimsuit. She approached Kiran while undoing her top with one hand. Her other hand outstretched towards the summoner, holding her blue trident parallel to the ground and offering it to him.</p><p>Her huge, perfectly round breasts bounced freely as she removed the purple clothing holding them in place. Her nipples stiffened against the cold air in the room, and she game her own tits a playful smack. “I’m sure they will taste incredible.” She smiled as Kiran took the trident from her hand, thinking how to kill her with it. She used her hand to play with one of her erect nipples, fondling her breast with it. The arousal she was feeling in her abdomen as she spoke out only increased as she stimulated herself, and when her second hand moved down to her hips and pulled the bottom of her swimsuit down her strong, shapely legs, revealing just how aroused she was to both Kiran and Lyn, who had finished her work on the bow and was now watching attentively.</p><p>“Go on and touch yourself, it’s easy to see that you want to do it.” Kiran’s words were all that the white-haired tactician had been hoping for at this point. She let go of her swimsuit, with it sliding down her legs and stopping at her ankles, then pushed the fingers of the hand that she used to take it off inside her. She did it with quite a lot of force, and she moaned loudly while moving her fingers in a way that maximized the pleasure she was feeling. Some part of her was also amplified her arousal when she saw both people watching her, with Lyn touching herself as well and the bulge in the front of Kiran’s robes telling her that both people were enjoying what she was doing almost as much as she was. With that knowledge in mind, and also the vision of her oncoming death vivid in her mind, it didn’t take her long to reach her orgasm.</p><p>As her juices spurted out of her pussy and down her thighs, she felt a sharp stab in her chest. She looked down, only to see her trident sticking out of her chest in between her breasts. From the overwhelming weakness spreading through her body, she understood that her weapon must have pierced her heart. Another moan made it past her lips as her face was twisted with both post-orgasmic pleasure and pain. But Kiran wasn’t finished with her yet. A powerful yank forward nearly threw her off balance, but she stayed in place as the organ skewered on the trident was pulled free from her body. She stared at her bleeding, rapidly beating heart as her body was slowly giving way to the lack of circulation, until finally she collapsed backwards, blood spurting from the gaping hole in her chest as her back hit the stone floor.</p><p>Lyn continued to touch herself until she reached her orgasm as well, and by then Robin’s body was almost motionless, its post-mortem twitches nearly finished. However, before Kiran or Lyn decided to do anything else with the body, the door to Kiran’s room swung open again. Standing behind it was the black-haired Plegian sorceress, Tharja. She had heard that her lover had returned from her mission, and upon hearing that her mission was a failure, she knew where she’d go and what would happen to her. So seeing Robin’s body on the ground wasn’t too much of a surprise to her. In fact, she wasn’t very sad about Robin’s death. Having spent some more time in Askr, she had seen many versions of Robin die, so she got used to it. And even if this Robin she loved more than any of the ones that she saw before, because of that she also was able to find out that the tactician fantasized about dying. Tharja knew that she must have died happy, so she was just happy for her lover.</p><p>However, loneliness hit her hard as she looked at the bloody hole in Robin’s chest. She blinked away the tears appearing in her eyes, and in that instant she knew she had to follow Robin into death as well. Her pussy instantly grew wet at the thought - she found the scenarios Robin shared with her very arousing, and she often joined Robin in her fantasizing. With a powerful yank she pulled the top of her gown down, exposing her supple breasts. She continued to pull her transparent black skinsuit down her body, while calling out with a very excited voice: “I can’t live on without her! Please, take my life as well!”</p><p>While Kiran considered that, Tharja got to the other non-transparent part of her outfit - the sash around her hips and the piece of cloth that covered her pussy. Once she managed to pull it off as well, Kiran turned towards Lyn, who by then had already finished touching herself, and was looking at Tharja with interest. “Do you want to kill her?” He asked Lyn, and she immediately nodded enthusiastically, then walked to him and gave him a thankful kiss. Once she did that, the Sacean turned towards Tharja, who had just finished removing her clothes and was looking at them, almost shaking with anticipation. Her hand circled around her pussy, massaging her sensitive flesh while she waited for the green haired woman to begin her fun with her.</p><p>Lyn snatched her bow from the spot she put it in, eager to put it to use as she walked over to one end of the room. “Go stand by the opposite wall.” She ordered Tharja, increasing the distance between them so that she could shoot better. Tharja obediently walked there, and pressed her back against the wall, her back moving up and down it as she started sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy.</p><p>Lyn pulled string of her bow back and pondered for a moment where should she send her arrow. She knew she shouldn’t injure Tharja too badly at the start, so as she released the arrow it buried itself under Tharja’s left collarbone, right above her breast. Another one joined the first one on opposite side of Tharja, and another arrow was a bit more to the side, sinking into the upper part of Tharja’s left arm. Lyn continued to pierce Tharja’s arm with more more arrows, marking a path with arrows down the entirety of her arm. With each arrow hitting her the Plegian let out a quiet moan, both pain and pleasure surging through her every time. Her other arm was busy with touching her pussy, and as Lyn finished shooting through her arm Tharja was overcome with an orgasm. Her lust got the better of her as her face was twisted with a lewd expression, her tongue rolling out of her face as her entire body was shaken with a very powerful climax. Lyn stopped for a moment, watching Tharja shake against the wall and feeling her own arousal increase again. Still, she knew that if she wanted her arrows to hit exactly where she wanted them, she needed to stay focused, so she had to push these thoughts aside. Since the arm she was targeting was already riddled with arrows, she shifted her aim to a far more interesting target - one she could strike at without feeling too bad for Tharja since she already came. </p><p>As the final effects of Tharja’s orgasm were leaving her body, she was painfully brought back to reality with an arrow sinking into her skin just above her pussy, piercing through her pussy walls with the majority of the arrow staying inside her vagina. The assault on her feminine parts continued as more arrows sunk into her abdomen, punching a multitude of holes through the walls of her vaginal canal and her womb. It was very hard for Tharja to feel any sexual pleasure as her main source of it was punctuated with numerous arrows. Even so, she still enjoyed the pain, intending to have as much fun during her final moments as she could. As Lyn shot a few arrows through her upper thighs, then moved up to putting arrows through Tharja’s stomach, the black haired girl’s eyes looked back towards Robin. The hole in her chest between her breasts made Tharja’s hand move up to her own, larger bags of chest flesh, and she started to knead them taking turns with each one. The pain she was feeling was steadily increasing, but with the arrows all staying in her body she wasn’t losing much blood, so she was still having most of her strength as more and more of her body was slowly turned into an arrow cushion.</p><p>Kiran watched with glee as his girlfriend carried out her slow execution of the Plegian sorceress, his eyes jumping between Tharja’s arrow-riddled body and the swinging of Lyn’s green ponytail as she fired off shot after shot. The summoner pulled his dick free of his robes and began stroking it, his earlier hardness brought back by Lyn and Tharja's performance. Still, Lyn seemed to be too focused on each shot for him to distract her now, and getting to Tharja would put him in the line of fire. He looked down at Robin's corpse, her legs spread invitingly with the fingers of one hand still buried in her snatch, and he knew he just had to have her. Staying out of the Lyn-Tharja line, he got closer to the corpse and pulled Robin's limp fingers out of her cooling pussy. He then easily slid inside her, with it still lubricated with the juices from her final orgasm. He continued to pump in and out of Robin's corpse as he watched Lyn carry on with Tharja’s demise, though he could tell that the sorceress was slightly jealous of him using her lover’s corpse.</p><p>Eventually, Lyn ran out of space that she could shoot her arrows through without causing major internal damage to Tharja. She looked straight at Tharja, her green eyes connecting with Tharja’s black, and as she did that Tharja understood that her life was at its final moments. After giving both her boobs a final squeeze, imagining it was Robin who did that, she moved her still unharmed arm to the side and pushed her chest proudly forwards. Lyn’s arrows struck her breasts dead center, with one arrow sinking directly into her nipple while the other just barely missed it, her breasts swinging a bit up from the impact of the first arrow causing Lyn to miss that shot. Still, the pain of having one of her nipples destroyed by an arrow was quite strong, and the pain pulsing from her other breast was also getting to her. The arrows didn’t sunk that deep into her lungs, mostly stopped by her breasts, but Lyn didn’t want to risk putting any more arrows through Tharja’s breasts. So she aimed between them. Tharja felt a sharp stab going through the center of her chest, and her head was filled with twisted happiness as her heart was pierced with the arrow. She was dying through a heart-related injury, just as Robin did a couple minutes before. With the heart punctuated, her body couldn’t stay alive for much longer. Her back slid down the wall as she collapsed to her knees. Her body, resembling a hedgehog with all the arrows sticking out of it, stayed in that position as life left her body.</p><p>Lyn started panting heavily as she saw the Plegian sorceress breathe her last. That meant she could stop holding all the arousal she built up while shooting at the girl. With an almost animalistic groan, she ran over to Kiran and tackled him, pulling him away from Robin’s body and sliding his cock inside her instead as she pushed him to the floor. Kiran was almost as turned on as she was at this point, so the pair continued to fuck for some more time while both Robin and Tharja’s bodies continued to cool off.</p><p> </p><p>“…And that’s why I ask for your assistance.” Minerva finished talking, looking at Cherche with expectation. After regaining control of her body upon hearing Robin’s story, her mind was filled with sorrow, but now she was burning with desire for revenge - to inflict the same pain that her lover had experienced on someone else. That required getting the help of someone capable of raping the person she intended to exact her revenge on. Cherche seemed like the perfect choice for that, still grieving over the death of Tiki. From what Minerva understood, the girl also respected her a lot. According to what she heard from her, in the future she’d become a legend among wyvern riders, with Cherche’s wyvern even being named after her. As flattering as it was, it also meant Cherche was more inclined to agree to anything she suggested. And just as she was hoping, Cherche’s face, distant and spiritless since Tiki’s death, lightened up as she was listening to her. “I’d be delighted to be of use to you.” Cherche picked her axe from its spot on the wall, and the two red-haired wyvern riders left with Minerva leading the way. </p><p>Coming from the Archanea’s wing of the Askrian castle to the mostly empty wing of Judgral heroes didn’t take them that long. Minerva stopped in front of the door of her target’s room, and turned towards Cherche. “Wait until I ask for you to come in.” She asked, before storming inside. Olwen was sitting near a table, reading a book. She looked at her with some surprise, curious as to why the redhead trespassed into her room. “Is there a reason for you to burst into my room like that?” Cherche weighed her axe in her hand, considering ending her life straight away. However, she stopped herself from doing that. The girl needed to be alive for what was about to come. Still, Minerva felt that she deserved an explanation. And she decided to answer her honestly.</p><p>“In a battle that had just finished, my lover, Hinoka, lost her life because of your brother. Because of that, I want to claim your life to inflict the same pain of losing a loved one on him.” Minerva spoke out, and Olwen’s purple eyes flashed with both understanding and some sympathy.</p><p>“I see. Even though me and my brother had been at odds before I came here, with our lives taking different paths, he still means a lot to me and I to him. So I think it would be a fitting way of taking revenge on him. And even if I am sad to part with my life, I knew that my life would end eventually after coming here. So I am just fine with you killing me for that.” Minerva didn’t expect to hear that, but she still welcomed the better turn to her plan. “How do you plan to kill me?” Olwen asked her curiously, with just the slightest hint of excitement in her voice. <br/>“Oh, I was thinking of just whacking your head off with my axe. But before I do that…” </p><p>Minerva’s voice trailed off as she approached the table and picked Olwen’s tome from it. Olwen raised one eyebrow at that, but before she could react Minerva used the tome to cast the spell on her. Even though Minerva had little experience in magic, she still managed to call upon the lightning to strike the mage knight, using the same spell Reinhardt used on Hinoka. Two lightning bolts hit the noble straight in her chest, tearing through that part of her tunic and revealing her breasts. As current surged through Olwen’s body, she lost all control over it as most of her nerves were fried. However, she still could feel perfectly well what was happening to it, and so she was able to feel it as Minerva approached her and squeezed her tits hard. Embarrassment flushed Olwen’s cheeks as Minerva did that. She wasn’t expecting the girl to humiliate her like that. Little did she know just what Minerva had planned for her. Taking the sword Olwen usually had at her hip from the side of the table, Minerva used it a bit sloppily to cut off the part of Olwen’s skirt that was covering her nice, huge ass. She forced Olwen off the chair and made her lay on the table with the ass sticking up, then used the sword again to slice through Olwen’s white pants, uncovering a part of her ass as well as the girl’s pussy. Satisfied with that, Minerva walked back to the door and asked Cherche to come in.</p><p>Knowing what Minerva wanted from her, Cherche removed the front part of her armor and stroked her futa dick to full erection. Even with the sorceress dead, Tharja’s curse was still in place, only further destabilizing Cherche’s mental stability. Even if Tiki seemed to love her cock, how could she approach another person like that now? Using Tiki’s preserved head to release some of her frustration was a solution, but even that started to grow old. The head couldn’t tell her she loved her, the head couldn’t hold her in a warm embrace and the head couldn’t kiss her back. Getting a chance to fuck a living girl - even if the girl herself didn’t want it - was something that she was hoping would help her get back on track. With that in mind, Cherche easily slid her throbbing member inside Olwen’s snatch. The tightness and the warmth were a very nice change from sliding into Tiki’s cold throat, and soon Cherche found herself hammering inside Olwen with all the force she had, grabbing Olwen’s arms to use as handles. Minerva watched them with happy satisfaction, the sight working very well to comfort the pain in her heart.</p><p>Olwen’s eyes filled up with tears as she felt her vagina being pounded with incredible force. There was nothing she could do to resist them, her body crippled with her own magic. Any excitement she felt earlier for her possible death was gone. The lack of control over her muscles and the shoves that her body was being subjected to caused her mouth to swing open, and drool leaked out of her open mouth and down to her chin. It didn’t take long before she felt something hot shooting inside her, and she knew that it was the seed of whoever was raping her. As the cum began to drip out of her pussy, Olwen felt a sharp pain in her neck. Suddenly, her head hit the table, and she could no longer feel the rest of her body. She understood that Minerva must have sliced through her neck, and she welcomed the relief of no longer having to feel her pussy stretch around a cock. She also welcomed the embrace of death as it took her.</p><p>The blood flowing from Olwen’s neck stump covered Hauteclare with blood as Minerva kept holding the handle with both her hands, the axe stuck in the table. Excitement filled her as she realized it meant she avenged her lover - at least partially. The excitement stayed with her as she just stared at Cherche, who continued to fuck Olwen’s body even after coming. With some heat building up inside her as she watched the pink-haired woman, she realized she was pretty similar to Hinoka. A similar hair color, also a flier, and she was already quite familiar with her. She also knew that Hinoka would want her to move on from after her death. Because of all that, she approached her, and turned Cherche’s head towards her. She locked her lips onto hers, and after a moment Cherche kissed her back. One of Minerva’s hands traced down Cherche’s exposed back, briefly wondering about the practicality of having an armor open up like that. Seeing the thrill going through Cherche’s body, Minerva decided it didn’t matter that much. And so, a few hours later, instead of pounding Olwen’s corpse or Tiki’s severed head, Cherche’s cock was sliding up Minerva’s vagina, granting her the pleasure she’d never experience with Hinoka. Even if she used to fantasize about her when she was younger, Cherche was not expecting to be able to have sex with the legendary heroine of her dreams, but she was very happy that it was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>